


Am I Wrong?

by PygmyPrincess



Series: Am I Wrong? [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: B.A.P Members Aren't Actually Mentioned, Blood, Daehyun is Mentioned Once, Jungkook is an Awkward Child, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Mentions of Binu Couple, NU'EST is Briefly Mentioned, NamJin Are Married As Usual, One-sided SugaKookie, That Wants to Touch Yoongi's Gun, Their Matokis Are Cute AF, Yoongi is a Grumpy Emo Badass, not actually, platonic vmin, platonic yoonseok, vmin are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PygmyPrincess/pseuds/PygmyPrincess
Summary: "I told them not to try anything." A black haired man with a cherubic face shrugged and hopped off the small raised stage in the center of the room. Tucking twin Beretta M9s into the back of his skin-tight black faux-leather pants, he tugged on a teal shirt and black leather jacket over his sculpted torso before buttoning his pants.Apparently, Jimin decided to strip for the four men before lodging a bullet in each of their skulls.





	1. It's A War

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a *HUGE* work in progress...
> 
> Instead of finishing my last series like a normal person (send help, I lack inspiration...), I decided to post this WIP as a kind of experiment (?)... See if anyone is interesting in type of fic.
> 
> Your comments/feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~UPDATE~ I've decide to complete this and turn it into three chapters. Good luck...

The commotion of night-life flooded the vast maze of buildings; people drunkenly wandering from bar to bar, cars zooming past in vibrantly colored blurs and offensively bright neon signs drawing in men and women to shady clubs and bars like moths to a flame. Bursts of laughter and the slurred shouts and shrill whistles aimed at scantily clad women echoed through the streets.  
  
Located high above the sprawling mess, a man lay flat on his stomach. From the roof of a concrete building he adjusted his position slightly, peering through the scope of his prized American-made Barrett M98B.  
  
Clicking his tongue impatiently, he reached for the sleek headset around his neck.  
  
"Joon, deadline's almost up. Where is he?"  
  
After a few seconds of static, the man sat back on his heels and pushed the hood of his sweatshirt down. The white blonde of his hair shone even brighter in the night than his pale complexion.  
  
"Time's up, Joon."  
  
The blonde man sniffed and began to pack up his rifle, carefully dismantling the gun and placing the parts into a nondescript black duffel bag.  
  
_"There was a crack in our intel. Change of plans, we're going in hard."_  
  
The deep voice broke through the static suddenly.  
  
"Aish... These kids." The man grumbled, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.  
  
Sometimes, if he was lucky, plans went without a hitch. Those nights he got to go home early and relax with a cup of tea and some good music.  
  
This was not one of those nights.  
  
He propelled down the side of the building, landing silently in the alley below. He'd send the clean-up crew to fetch the black nylon cords later.  
  
Trying to look as inconspicuous as a man dressed in all black carrying a large black bag can look, he tucked the headset back under his hood and opted to move through the less populated side streets.  
  
He stopped a few buildings away from the glowing night club.  
  
"Classy place." He nodded at the glaring red lights flashing above the doors and the half naked women dancing against chrome poles on either side displayed in cages against the bullet-proof glass windows.  
  
Next to him, a taller man stood with his head down. The hood of man's black jacket pulled up, hiding his face. His dirty white t-shirt hung loosely, torn jeans exposing the skin of his knees.  
  
Upon hearing the sniper's voice, the taller man looked up with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"That was quick, Yoongi. Guess you really can move fast if you feel like it."  
  
"No kill. No pay, Namjoon."  
  
Namjoon snorted, pushing his hood back to reveal his usually expertly gelled blonde faux-hawk tousled and relaxed completing his 'average street-vagrant' look perfectly.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Namjoon jerked his head at the club doors.  
  
"Jimin's been in there for a couple of hours now, Tae and Hoseok went in a few minutes before you showed up. Party starts in ten. Wait for the signal."  
  
"What's the signal?"  
  
A gunshot pierced through the dull throb of the music followed by shrill screams and yelling.  
  
"That." Namjoon unzipped his jacket as he pushed through the crowd of people desperate to escape the sudden danger, pulling out his concealed Daewoo DP51.  
  
With a groan of annoyance, Yoongi followed.  
  
Upon entering the dark and stifling night club the scent of cheap perfume and hard liquor momentarily overwhelmed Yoongi's senses. He was brought back by a second gunshot.  
  
"Back room." Namjoon made his way across the recently vacated dance floor toward a doorway labeled with a blinking neon sign. 'V.I.P'.  
  
A third and fourth gunshot echoed through the empty night club in quick succession.  
  
"Jimin..."  
  
"I told them not to try anything." A black haired man with a cherubic face shrugged and hopped off the small raised stage in the center of the room. Tucking twin Beretta M9s into the back of his skin-tight black faux-leather pants, he tugged on a teal shirt and black leather jacket over his sculpted torso before buttoning his pants.  
  
Apparently, Jimin decided to strip for the four men before lodging a bullet in each of their skulls.  
  
Namjoon sighed and shook his head, holstering his gun back under his jacket, annoyed with the messy job Jimin did.  
  
Their target, a successful CEO who had been dipping into company funds to purchase drugs, was the only one that was supposed to die. The other three men were probably just guards or regular dealers.  
  
"Go retrieve the bullets. We've got-" he glanced at his phone, "about three minutes before the cops show up."  
  
"Me? But Hobi usually does that kind of stuff..." Jimin whined, tilting his head and wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
  
"Speaking of the fucker- where is he?" Yoongi pulled out a med-kit from his duffel bag and produced a pair of long handled hospital grade tweezers.  
  
Jimin giggled, sitting in the cold lap of their original target and started thumbing through the contents on the dead man's wallet.  
  
"Hobi found a super cool super secret vault under the bar. How does a big shot company CEO only have $300 in cash? Tae's in the back snagging some expensive shit." Jimin pocketed the bills and tossed the designer wallet to the side in disgust.  
  
Namjoon shook his head looking stressed, placing the headset over his ears.  
  
"What do you got, Hobi?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The two blondes whipped around, hands over their concealed pistols, only to relax as soon as the speaker held his hands up with the cheesiest look of mock fear he could muster.  
  
"Hoseok, you idiot... I almost shot you."  
  
"Relax, Joon." Hoseok chuckled and adjusted his worn black snap-back, tossing an expensive looking gold and white clutch at Jimin, who was now reclining comfortably between two of the corpses.  
  
"Nice! Thanks, Hobi!" Jimin grinned up at him, snatching it out of the air.  
  
He hummed in acknowledgement and pulled out a second med-kit.  
  
From his seat next to the corpses, Jimin dug through the abandoned purse as Yoongi and Hoseok dug through the skulls of the four dead men in search of Jimin's bullets.  
  
"Kookie brought the car." A man with hair the color of warm chocolate popped his head through the doorway.  
  
"Almost done, Tae... Oh shit. Is that Krug Brut Vintage champagne? That's a $500 bottle!" Hoseok whistled low as he dropped the last bullet in a plastic baggie containing the other three.  
  
"Hell fuckin' yeah it is! Gonna crack this baby open tonight!" Taehyung wielded the glass bottle with the showmanship of Vanna White.  
  
Hoseok moaned in appreciation, taking the bottle gingerly from the brunette and running his index finger delicately over the unbroken wax seal.  
  
"Bullets retrieved." Yoongi mono-toned, shoving the sealed baggie into the zippered compartment of his rifle bag. "Let's bounce."  
  
The men made their exit through the side door located near the bathrooms, stepping out into the narrow alley where a black van waited.  
  
"We've got less than a minute before the cops swarm this place, Jungkook." Namjoon climbed into the front passenger seat, nodding to the young raven haired man.  
  
"No problem." Jungkook grinned.  
  
"So what was up with the vault, Hobi?" Once seated, Tae stripped off his denim jacket and carefully wrapped his precious bottle in it. Jimin giggled excitedly next to him.  
  
"Empty. Cleaned out. Devoid of worth." Hoseok shrugged, twisting in his seat to admire the prized bottle of champagne.  
  
"Well that blows." Jimin huffed, snuggling deeper into the crook of Taehyung's arm.  
  
"I don't think they were keeping money in there, Minnie. Looked more like an armory." Hoseok removed his snap-back and ruffled his jet black hair.  
  
Namjoon scratched the back of his neck. A hidden armory in the basement of a strip club was definitely not normal. Especially since it seems to have been recently emptied.  
  
"It _was_ a hot spot for drug dealers. That sort of business requires some intense security." Jungkook took a sharp turn to avoid the fleet of cop cars speeding towards the club, sirens wailing and lights flashing.  
  
"But why's it empty?" Yoongi yawned.

 

* * *

  
  
"Minhyuk, as much as I enjoy our little gossip sessions, I'm going to need you to let Jinwoo know that we need a clean up in the alley between 'Club SM' and that dinky little bar that likes to host those underground rap things... Also, please remind him that clean up at 'the Big Bang' is no longer needed."  
  
_"Eh? But I thought that was the target's main location?"_  
  
"Yes, well, it seems Jimin made quite a mess and the place is swarming with cops. Hobi and Yoongi took care of the bullets so they won't beable to trace them to our guns."  
  
" _Haha, sounds like fun! Let 'em know I said 'hi'!"_  
  
"Will do. Stay safe, kid."  
  
A tall, well-proportioned blond ended the call with a sigh, quiet buzzing of the dead line much too loud in the empty room.  
  
He removed the headset around his neck and tossed it, along with his personally decorated pink cell phone, onto the near-bare desk in-front of him. A single black laptop, identical to that of his partner's, was the only light source. The bright screen illuminating the main room well enough, but not quite reaching the bedroom or the connecting bathroom.  
  
The mission report had been received seconds before his unnecessarily long call with their clean up crew and he estimated the team to be arriving shortly, hopped up on adrenaline and ravenous.  
  
He made for the kitchen.  
  
Really just a corner in the musty room dedicated to food preparation with a rusted sink, small gas stove, a refrigerator that they had to supply themselves and an old microwave with a busted display.  
  
It wasn't for lack of funds that they decided to rent this shabby apartment, but for it's value in location.  
  
Nowhere.  
  
Plus, it came with a handy uncharted wilderness in the back, perfect for hasty getaways.  
  
After slicing the remaining vegetables Jimin and Taehyung nabbed from the kitchen of their last job, he reached for the skinless chicken breast that Hoseok actually _bought_ and nearly stabbed Namjoon in the head as his partner opened the creaky door hard enough for the rusty knob to slam into the wall.  
  
"Jeez... Your wife seems angry..." Hoseok squeezed past a stunned Namjoon and wrenched the knife out of the wall, inches from his left ear. "Need help, Seokjin?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, could you heat up the pan and put whatever butter we have left in it? Thanks... Sorry Joonie, you surprised me." Seokjin took the knife back from Hoseok and resumed butchering the chicken.  
  
Namjoon was, once more, pushed to the side as Jimin and Taehyung crowded in, bottle cradled in the latter's arms as if it were his first born son.  
  
"I called Jinwoo and let him know the clean up locations. Did you know he's letting Minhyuk help out?" Seokjin dumped the chicken into the pan while Hoseok stirred, ensuring even cooking.  
  
"Well, yeah." Namjoon, shaking off his near-death experience, shrugged.  
  
"Isn't he, like, seventeen?" Yoongi frowned, shutting the now slightly cracked door behind Jungkook, who had offered to carry his rifle in.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Jinwoo wanted to keep his little bro out of all this dangerous shit." Jimin reappeared from the bedroom, Taehyung curiously absent from his side.  
  
"He's quick on his feet and young enough not to rouse suspicion, Jinwoo would be stupid _not_ to let the kid help out." Namjoon shrugged, placing his laptop next to Seokjin's for a much needed charge.  
  
Seokjin, finished tossing in the vegetables, turned to place the completed dish on the rickety table that seemed to be held together by magic, only to find it's surface covered in gun parts and knives.  
  
"Sorry." Jungkook sheepishly began putting Yoongi's rifle back into the bag along with the various knives he conjured off of his person like a gruesome birthday clown.  
  
"Let's eat _before_ debriefing this time, yeah?" Hoseok sat in one of the seven metal folding chairs nodding as he eyed the chicken stir-fry, obviously aware of the ear-full they were about to get for the botched job they just did.  
  
"I HEARD FOOD!" Taehyung was there in an instant, already helping himself to the steaming meal.

"Fine. But eat fast. We've got a lot to talk about." Seokjin huffed, giving Namjoon a meaningful look before seating himself.

 

* * *

 

"Where are you going?"  
  
Yoongi glance back at Seokjin, slinging a thin black bag containing one of Taehyung's spare rifles onto his shoulder.  
  
"Out."  
  
Even to his own ears, his reply sounded too sharp. Too curt.  
  
He tosses his duffel bag to Taehyung, laying sprawled out in the middle of the room with Jimin lounging comfortably against his stomach.  
  
Taehyung stops the bag's course to his face as if it were a normal occurrence for Yoongi to lob heavy and expensive firepower at him. Which wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
Taehyung serviced all of their guns, making sure to give Yoongi's prized rifle a little extra love.  
  
"Is that really necessary? There'll be cops all over the city..." Seokjin frowned, with Namjoon is the shower it was his responsibility to keep everyone under the radar. Yoongi, having been doing this type of work for longer than anyone else, would be sure to remain undetected, but every action had some risk.  
  
Yoongi shrug in response and pulls his hood up. Seokjin could worry all he wanted, but that wouldn't stop Yoongi from going where he pleased.  
  
The click of the door closing rings through the silent room. A heavy sense of finality settles over the already gloomy atmosphere.  
  
Revealing that they had been tricked into a gang war with the relatively run-of-the-mill assassination of a drug addict ex-husband as bait really put a damper on things.  
  
Seokjin sighs deeply, scanning the room quickly for any sign of the others leaving or doing anything remotely dangerous.  
  
Taehyung had sat up, already dismantling and polishing Yoongi's Barrett M98B, leaving a sleepy Jimin's head lolling lazily in his lap, cut off from the rest of the world with his ear buds jammed firmly into his ears.  
  
Hoseok stood over the kitchen sink, carefully sterilizing any equipment used during the job, stinking of bleach. He smiled in a reassuring manner when Seokjin's gaze turned his way.  
  
"Where are _you_ going?"  
  
Seokjin crossed his arms, glaring at Jungkook frozen half-way out the door.  
  
"Out?"  
  
*  
  
Back on the familiar rooftop with the city buzzing below, Yoongi breathed in the scents.  
  
Cigarettes, booze and grease.  
  
Careful not to be spotted, he moved closer to the edge, peering down at the front of 'the Big Bang'.  
  
Bright yellow caution tape corralled the curious night life away from the crime scene. Reporters swarmed the guarding officers, each hoping to get more information than the other.

  
  
_"-drug war-"_  
  
_"-gang violence or professional hit?"_  
  
_"-true that this is the third shooting this-"_

  
  
Yoongi closed his eyes, catching snippets here and there.  
  
"You followed me."  
  
Jungkook emerged from the shadows.  
  
As skilled as he was, he could never seem to sneak up on the elder.  
  
"Jin was worried." Jungkook tried to play off his surprise that he had been found with a nonchalant shrug, despite the elder having yet to turn around and look at him.  
  
"He wouldn't send a guard dog."  
  
Yoongi moved ever so slightly to the side, signalling for Jungkook to join him.  
  
"You mad Joon isn't letting you in on any action?"  
  
"A bit." Jungkook scanned the scene below, sniffing lightly when the wind picked up.  
  
Yoongi nodded, short blonde hair dancing with the cool breeze.  
  
Jungkook was extremely skilled, even managing to take down Jimin two out of three times in a friendly hand-to-hand sparring match. He was handsome and never exuded a 'dangerous' aura, making him perfect for many of their jobs.  
  
But he was _young_.  
  
Yoongi chuckled sadly.  
  
"So, what, kid? You followed me in hopes that I would comfort you?" Tilting his head at the younger coyishly.  
  
Stronger than his fighting skills, this kid had a poker face.  
  
"No. But it seems like you're the one in need of 'comfort', Yoongi."  
  
The two men stood facing each other, neither daring to make the first move.  
  
"Haaaah~ This shit's getting intense, yo!"  
  
Yoongi broke eye contact first, smirking slightly at the slightly stocky kid standing in the roof top doorway, blue streaked blonde framing his boyish face like a halo.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Jungkook frowns, annoyed at the sudden interruption.  
  
"We usually stay 'till after the cops clear out. Make sure the cops don't find anything we might've missed." The boy shrugs.  
  
"By yourself tonight?" Yoongi moves to walk past the boy.  
  
"Nah. Moonbin and Dongmin are... Somewhere."  
  
"Making out?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Yoongi snorts.  
  
For the leader of a crime clean-up crew, Jinwoo sure was lax with his employees.  
  
"Seeya, kid. Don't stay out too late."  
  
"Yeah yeah, Gramps!" Jinwoo strolls past a brooding Jungkook and leans precariously over the roof top ledge, scanning the below scene like the men before him.

 

* * *

  
  
Yoongi finds himself at the bar of a popular club known for it's dance scene.  
  
Knocking back a shot of who-knows-what, he spots a pretty red-head in the front of the floor closest to the DJ.  
  
Memories of his last solo target clouded his vision.  
  
Three years ago in a club much like this one, he got his first close up look at the young boy he was payed to kill.  
  
A  well-off family swept into bankruptcy when the company the father worked for suddenly went under. The mother had gotten too used to living a certain way and hired Yoongi to kill her son in order to collect on his life insurance.  
  
The circumstances filled the twenty-two year old Yoongi with even more disgust than usual.  
  
But the pay was good and he needed to eat.  
  
He decided on the safest route.  
  
Poison.  
  
All he needed to do was slip it in one of those brightly colored drinks the kid kept downing.  
  
But something about the innocent way he smiled mixed with the downright sinful way he worked his hips on the dance floor had Yoongi transfixed all night.  
  
Yoongi couldn't bring himself to kill the guy.  
  
So Park Jimin got to live.  
  
Live and become the twisted being that, by chance, became a skilled assassin.  
  
Yoongi moved across the dance floor, sliding an icy finger along the nape of the red-head's neck.  
  
The boy turned quickly, surprised.  
  
Cute face with a nice body.  
  
Yoongi smiled, letting his hands wander over the boy's hips.  
  
Smiling back, he tugged Yoongi's thin wrist shyly toward the club's bathroom.  
  
Yoongi followed, positive he would regret it later.


	2. The Whole World Is Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck off. You're a thousand years to early to fuck with me, kid." Yoongi growled, slamming the door loudly, not sparing a second glance at Jungkook, the pain of yet another rejection etched clearly in his features.
> 
> "...Sorry..." Jungkook whispered into the now empty room, heard by no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: More has been added to the first chapter (previously released missing the last bit, I didn't catch my error until recently)!
> 
> I don't know if this information is needed but:  
> \+ The boys are aged up a tad  
> Seokjin - 26, Yoongi - 25, Hoseok & Namjoon - 24, Jimin & Taehyung - 23 and Jungkook - 21
> 
> \+ Their families' monetary status listed from rich to poor  
> Namjoon>Seokjin>Hoseok>Jimin>Jungkook>Yoongi>Taehyung
> 
> \+ Their looks start off as varying (no set era) but end up in the Wings era (because Jimin and Namjoon's hair kill me andohmygodblackhairedYoongi)

Chocolate brown strands hovered infront of unblinking eyes, tongue tucked between ivory teeth and skilled fingers covered in gunpowder meticulously piecing an antique Beretta M418 back together. The sunlight streamed through thread-bare curtains, highlighting the ever-present particles of dust and lint floating lazily around the room.  
  
Sitting cross-legged with his collection splayed out in front of him on the unpolished wooden floor reminded him of a scene he once stumbled upon in his childhood.  
  
"Why do you keep that thing?"  
  
A sleepy voice drawled out from beneath the mess of blankets piled messily in the far corner.  
  
"Because, Minnie, it's iconic."  
  
Jimin's head poked out from under the pile, yawning and ruffling his bed-head before stumbling over to sit next to his friend.  
  
"Tae, that gun sucks and you know it."  
  
"It's not great... But- _Name's Bond. James Bond._ " Taehyung, finishing it's reassembly, held the small pistol up just above his shoulder and put on his best 'smolder'.  
  
Truthfully, Taehyung simply kept the antique around for collection's sake. He had obtained it after a small scale robbery nearly a decade ago. This had been his very first firearm.  
  
Jimin giggled, tugging the sleeves of the oversized cream colored sweater he always wore to sleep to completely cover his finger tips.  
  
"...Is Yoongi coming back?" The question felt like poison in Jimin's throat. Choking and bitter.  
  
Taehyung swallowed thickly and began packing up his freshly serviced collection, carefully placing each weapon in it's designated cushioned slot within a heavily modified black suitcase.  
  
"He left his gun..."  
  
Taehyung pulls Jimin's smaller frame into a comfortable hug.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come back. He wouldn't leave his 'baby' behind."  
  
Jimin only hummed in response.

 

* * *

  
  
_Sunday?_  
  
Yoongi squinted blearily at the gray cement that made up his depressing room.  
  
_No... Monday._  
  
The creaky metal frame of the ancient cot he's been sleeping on since leaving the safe-house three nights ago screeched as he sat up, protesting loudly under his weight.  
  
He meant to go back the next day, but the longer he stayed away, the harder it was for him to return.  
  
A sharp knock prompted him to stand.  
  
Eyeing the rifle bag for a second but deciding against it, Yoongi cracked open the door.  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"Yes. Hi... Why?"  
  
His mild annoyance grew into measured exasperation when Hoseok pushed his way into the room.  
  
"Nice... Place." Hoseok removed his snap-back, nodding slowly as he surveyed Yoongi's temporary sleeping quarters.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"You've been coming to the same abandoned motel for years."  
  
Yoongi sighed, he would have to find a new vacation spot.  
  
"Well, let's get going!"  
  
"Going where?" Yoongi only managed to snatch up the rifle bag before Hoseok had him out the door.  
  
"Joon thinks we need a change. Just to be extra safe. Jinwoo overheard a reporter interviewing someone who 'swears a tall guy with brown hair shot the dude'." Hoseok lowered his tone to a mocking baritone as he straight pushed Yoongi across the street.  
  
Every building in this neighborhood was the same. Cracked cement walls painted in fading colors, windows barred with twisted metal grates and graffiti of varying creativeness sprayed over any flat surface available.  
  
Hoseok steered him over to the small convenience store a block and a half away from the depressing cement room that he was already starting to miss.  
  
"I told the cab guy to wait here."  
  
As soon as the car door opened, Yoongi could tell that the driver thought Hoseok just picked up a homeless guy.  
  
His blonde hair was greasy and he was sure he had grime smudges on his face. He probably smelled fantastic too.  
  
"Uh, where too?"  
  
"Back to the gas station." Hoseok smiled sweetly at the poor driver and handed him a crumpled hundred 'for his troubles'.  
  
*  
  
As soon as the door opened, Yoongi's sense of smell was assaulted by the all too familiar scent of bleach.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
Yoongi wrinkled his nose.  
  
Taehyung sat in one of the metal folding chairs flicking a small pocket knife idly between his fingers, hair clearly in the process of being bleached.  
  
Seokjin gave him a tight lipped smile before tapping Taehyung lightly, giving him the 'okay' to rinse.  
  
"Color?" He motioned for Yoongi to sit as soon as Taehyung left.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Namjoon literally bought the rainbow, and you choose black?"  
  
"I don't have to worry about re-dying or touch-ups." Yoongi shrugged, thankful that the others were treating his disappearance as if he just went to pick up some milk.  
  
Hoseok chuckled, moving over to the table to inspect the multitude of bottles and boxes littering it's surface.  
  
"Well, at least it'll be fast. Thirty minutes." Seokjin worked the black dye into his unwashed grease slick strands.  
  
"Where's Namjoon?" Hoseok rummaged through the mess, thoughtfully stopping to carefully examine a box of neon green.  
  
"He and Jimin went to get it professionally done. Apparently, /my/ work isn't good enough..."  
  
"He probably just doesn't want you to make it pink again." Yoongi let his eyes close, enjoying the feel of Seokjin's fingers through his hair.  
  
"He loved it."  
  
"It was drawing too much attention."

 

* * *

  
  
Steam fogged up the cracked and dirty mirror turning Yoongi's reflection into a blurry blob of color.  
  
Wrapping the thin towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom into the connecting bedroom, kicking aside the slowly collapsing pile of blankets Jimin slept in.  
  
"Yoongi..."  
  
He felt trapped with his back pressed against the cold wall, hands on either side of his head cutting off any escape route.  
  
Jungkook leaned in, lips brushing lightly against the shell of Yoongi's ear.  
  
"Why can't it be me?"  
  
Yoongi frowned into Jungkook's shoulder.  
  
"...You can't just go around killing every single person I sleep with..."  
  
"He didn't deserve you."  
  
Jungkook slid his hand along Yoongi's waist, stopping along the edge of the towel.  
  
The pretty red-head had been as young as Jungkook, with his whole life ahead of him, and Yoongi had just gotten him killed.  
  
"And you do?" He shoved Jungkook back roughly.  
  
As he moved to get his clothes, he found himself trapped once more. This time with his front against the wall, hands up in an attempt to stop his face from smashing into the unforgiving wood.  
  
Yoongi hissed angrily when Jungkook's hand found it's way to his barely concealed crotch.  
  
"Oh. Fuck."  
  
Yoongi was suddenly released, he turned quickly to see Hoseok hastily retreating.  
  
Once the door closed, he gathered up his change of clothes and stomped into the bathroom.  
  
"Fuck off. You're a thousand years to early to fuck with me, kid." Yoongi growled, slamming the door loudly, not sparing a second glance at Jungkook, the pain of yet another rejection etched clearly in his features.  
  
"...Sorry..." Jungkook whispered into the now empty room, heard by no one.

 

* * *

  
  
Scarlet droplets splattered across his cheek wetly. Everything moved in slow-motion, the gaudy teal ceramic vase seemed to have been falling for hours. Somewhere a shrill scream punctured the muffled stillness, jerking Yoongi back into real-time.  
  
Jungkook's body fell, limply, back into Yoongi's arms. His black leather jacket falling open, revealing a crimson rose blooming quickly over his white t-shirt under his collar bone. Eyes glazed over, lips parted with a silent _'oh'_.  
  
Out of the corner of Yoongi's vision, Jimin jumped up from the table. His silver hair glinting coldly in the harsh artificial light, twin Beretta M9s drawn and aimed at the balcony overlooking the cheap restaurant.  
  
As the precious warm liquid seeped through Jungkook's clothes and onto Yoongi's gray hoodie, he was vaguely aware of Taehyung knocking over the Chow Mein he had spent ten minutes singing praises over before actually taking a bite.  
  
Yoongi shook his head, trying to clear his head. Everything sounded faint and flat, as if he were underwater.  
  
Two shots rang out, clear.  
  
"-Move! Fucking move! It's a hit! We have to _move_!"  
  
Yoongi felt himself being pushed away from Jungkook's body.  
  
"...No..."  
  
He tried to reach out, but Namjoon was quicker, scooping Jungkook up and darting over to the fire exit under the balcony.  
  
Hoseok's bright orange hair flashed to his right as he was yanked to follow Namjoon.  
  
"Let's go!!" Hoseok yelled back at Jimin and Taehyung, guns still drawn and aimed upwards.  
  
They dashed over plates of overturned noodles, the flashing light and piercing siren masking the sound of panic. Bystanders ducking under tables, screaming and crying, table legs and chairs screeching across the floor as they're pushed out of the way as people scrambled for the exit.  
  
Taehyung darted past Hoseok and Yoongi, producing a sleek black headset from his baggy army green jacket.  
  
"Fuck- XXX Street, J*** P*****. Jimin shot at the balcony twice. Hurry."  
  
Yoongi watched as Seokjin pulled Jungkook's body into the back seat of the rental, a charcoal gray Corolla.  
  
Hoseok hopped into the driver's seat after forcing Yoongi into the passenger's seat.  
  
"I'll stay back with Tae and Jimin."  
  
"Don't chase too far. Use your head, Joonie." Seokjin fixed him with a steely glare, hands clutching protectively at Jungkook's side.  
  
Namjoon met his gaze as Hoseok drove off.  
  
"Hobi, it's a single shot to his chest... Non-lethal. Whoever did this wasn't aiming to kill..."  
  
Hoseok nodded, going as fast as speed limit allowed.  
  
Getting pulled over now for speeding would be like admitting to all of their past crimes.  
  
"He's alive..."  
  
Yoongi wasn't aware he had been holding his breath.  
  
"For now." Seokjin murmured grimly.  
  
*  
  
"These need to be thrown out." Hoseok tiredly motioned towards the pile of blood-soaked rags.  
  
Seokjin nodded, gathering them up and dumping them in a large trash bag. He would drive them over to the river.  
  
The bullet had been removed and the bleeding stifled.  
  
Yoongi sighed into trembling hands. For the second time, the first being when Namjoon got stabbed in a botched recon mission, Yoongi was glad Hoseok chose to join them instead of taking over his family's clinic.  
  
"He'll live, but there's a high chance he won't be able to move his left arm like before..."  
  
"The most important part is that _he'll live_ , Hobi." Seokjin gingerly lifted Jungkook off of the rickety dining table, setting him down on his sleeping bag. Several of Jimin's blankets layered over it to add a little extra comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came quickly. Sunlight filtering thinly through smudged window. Jimin stirred slightly under his mass of blankets.

Yoongi yawned, joints cracking as he stretched.

He peered over Hoseok's slowly rising and falling chest at Jungkook's still figure. Hoseok had moved his sleeping bag closer to Jungkook's, an emergency kit containing sterile bandages and various pain killers and ointments blocked Yoongi's view of the injured boy's face.

"Hobi."

Hoseok hummed, eyes remaining closed.

Deciding to let the poor man sleep a bit more, Yoongi turned over. Namjoon and Seokjin's sleeping bags were already folded up and leaned against the wall.

Shuffling over to where Tae slept, Yoongi pulled his duffel bag out from the organized mess that was Taehyung's collection.

Opening the bag, he inspected his precious Barrett M98B.

With a low grunt of approval, Tae had done a wonderful job as usual, Yoongi slung the bag over his shoulder and snagged up a plain black hooded sweatshirt.

Namjoon leaned over Seokjin, studying the report Jinwoo had sent, the light from the laptop casting a sickly hue over the men's faces.

"It was a professional hit." Seokjin glanced up as Yoongi exited the bedroom.

"By who?" Yoongi grabbed a mug and poured himself some cheap coffee from a slightly cracked pot.

Namjoon sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

Yoongi read the report over Seokjin's shoulder.

"Fucking _Kidoh_? What the hell... Isn't he the guy I replaced?"

"Yes." Seokjin replied curtly, long arms folded stiffly over his chest, lips pressed tightly together forming an angry line.

Yoongi scratched the back of his head, squinting at the screen. His coffee steaming delicately from the table, forgotten.

Taking Jin's phone, he tapped in Jinwoo's number.

 

_"'Sup."_

"I need a favor."

_"Ohh, Yoongi, what a nice surprise! What can I do for you"_

"I need a location."

_"Now now, Yoongi, you know that goes against policy."_

"Screw your policy. He shot one of us."

 

Namjoon pointedly looked away when Seokjin, realizing Yoongi's intentions, tugged at his jacket hoping to get him to interrupt the call.

 

_"Hehehe, okay okay. But only because you guys take really good care of my boys. Dunno if he's still there though..."_

"A location, Jinwoo."

_"XXX Avenue, XX complex. Third floor, I think."_

 

Yoongi ended the call and tossed the phone back onto the desk.

"Yoongi-"

Seokjin started in vain.

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon braced himself against Seokjin, pulling and tugging at his collar, trying to rouse their 'Leader' to stop Yoongi from going out on this crazy revenge mission.

Growing increasingly panicked, Seokjin lunged for a spare headset lying on the desk.

"...At least take this so I can check in!"

Yoongi caught the black headset without turning. Not even sparing them a farewell glance as he marched off, armed only with his prized rifle and an address.

Seokjin sighed heavily and dropped back into his seat.

"You should have stopped him."

"If he didn't go, I would've."

Namjoon picked up Yoongi's abandoned coffee and sipped it slowly, his emotions only barely contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think, ᕙ〳 ರ ︿ ರೃ 〵ᕗ ~Your comments give me strength!!
> 
> Any sort of feedback is welcome!


	3. I Want to Live a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Focus, Jimin."
> 
> A shiver ran up his spine as Yoongi's rough voice graced the radio waves once more. Jimin almost missed the shot that zipped past him, the blood of a suit rounding the corner of the empty hall splattered prettily against the white wall in flowery arcs.
> 
> With a slightly unhinged squeal of laughter, Jimin darted forward. With Yoongi watching, Jimin threw caution to the wind, running recklessly through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ୧( ಠ┏ل͜┓ಠ )୨ IT'S FRECKIN DONE!!  
> YAS! LEAVE ME OFFERINGS OF YOUR COMMENTS SO I MAY REPLENISH MY LIFE FORCE!!!

Rain tapped gently against the cracked glass, filling the room with a soothing melody. The drops dripping sluggishly down, casting eerie shadows over the walls and floor.  
  
Yoongi re-read the smudged note for the fifth time, not ready to believe that he was late.  
  
  
_Bangtan,_  
_Run._  
_-Kidoh_  
  
  
Crumpling the note with a frustrated growl, Yoongi fished out the headset from his duffel bag.  
  
"Jin."  
  
A second of silence, then-  
  
" _Yoongi? What happened?"_  
  
"Kidoh ran. He left a note for us. I'm heading back now."  
  
_"... Understood. I'll let Namjoon know."_  
  
*  
  
"He was working for someone..."  
  
Namjoon stared at the crumpled piece of paper as if he were examining some kind of ancient artifact.  
  
"Yeah, we got that part, Joon. Why's he telling us to run though?"  
  
Hoseok unwrapped Jungkook's bandages, humming happily, pleased to see that the wound was healing nicely.  
  
"Huh... There's that bunny thing again"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Jimin who was pointing at the back of the paper.  
  
"Bunny..."  
  
Hoseok blinked, eyes wide. The head of a cartoon bunny wearing a mask was embossed into the back of the note.  
  
"Yeah... It's the same as the one that was on the V.I.P room's stage floor in 'the Big Bang'! The one I was dancing on... Oh! And the one that was painted on that tacky vase in the Chinese place!"  
  
Jimin nudged a stunned Taehyung energetically.  
  
"Minnie, this is B.A.P's signature."  
  
Taehyung tapped the note.  
  
"...Oh man... That CEO guy or one of those dealers must have been a 'Baby'..."  
  
Namjoon covered his face, moaning softly into his palms.  
  
Seokjin stood quickly gathering up his laptop, phone and a couple of file folders that contained information regarding those who hired them, already dialing the number of the latest employer.  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
Jimin pouted, not enjoying being left out of the loop.  
  
"Whoever hired us wanted B.A.P to wipe us out. We're lucky they hired Kidoh and not someone else."  
  
Trying to explain the full situation to Jimin was going to be a challenge. A challenge meant it was Hoseok's job.  
  
"Okay. Who's 'B.A.P'?"  
  
"It's a super gang. Seven different families joined up and made B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect. Their goal was to control the underworld here. They gave us a hard time when we first started Bangtan."  
  
"And a 'Baby'?"  
  
"That's what they call the people who work under the Matoki, the second in command under the family heads. They're grunts. Entry level mobsters."  
  
"And the guys I shot?"  
  
"Since it was drug related, probably Babys under 'Tatsmato', one of the Matoki."  
  
Jimin hummed, nodding.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Seokjin hissed, slamming the phone down and hitting the 'redial' and 'speaker' buttons.  
  
One ring. Two rings. Three rings.  
  
A soft click followed by a pre-recorded message:  
  
  
_"Hey, you’re gonna get hurt._  
_Move, you’re gonna get hurt._  
_Sometimes being too courageous is a problem_  
_Shout out, shout out to ask salvation._  
_If not, from now on, watch closely."_  
  
  
Another soft click and the line went dead.  
  
The voice was soft, whispering mockingly through static and several audio distorters.  
  
"So basically 'join us or die'?"  
  
Jungkook spat bitterly.  
  
"That was NU'EST's calling card..."  
  
Yoongi spoke for the first time since he returned from Kidoh's abandoned room, rifle still hanging from his shoulder.  
  
"Copycats?"  
  
Taehyung fidgeted nervously, chewing on his thumb nail.  
  
NU'EST had been one of the smaller gangs that used to control several clubs and bars in the area. They, along with many others, disappeared when B.A.P was formed.  
  
Namjoon nodded, sure that the people trying to take B.A.P down were new.

 

* * *

  
  
_"Hellooo~!"_  
  
"... Sanha?"  
  
_"Ye-ah~?"_  
  
"Where's Minhyuk?"  
  
Seokjin pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
_"Oh, he's here!"_  
  
"..."  
  
_"..."_  
  
"... Can you give the phone to him?"  
  
The pink haired man resisted the urge to start banging his head against the desk.  
  
_"OH! Hahaha! Yeah!"_  
  
Several seconds of muffled giggling later, Minhyuk's voice came through.  
  
_"Seokjin?"_  
  
"Where-" deep breath, "-is your brother?"  
  
_"Uhm, out cleaning. I can take a message!"_  
  
"No. I needed information. Have Jinwoo call me when he gets back. Oh, and don't let Sanha answer the phone anymore. He isn't a good receptionist."  
  
Seokjin hung up and glared at the ceiling.  
  
He had spent his morning digging for any information regarding the people who hired them to take out the CEO and dying Jungkook's hair a gorgeous hazel.  
  
So far, he discovered that Jungkook's new hair color suited him perfectly and several other hits on various Baby's have been issued to a handful of well-known marksmen. The most notable being the hit on 'Kekemato' herself.  
  
Seokjin was really hoping Jinwoo could help, his 'Cleaning' business was used exclusively by many organizations and could have the information Seokjin needed.  
  
The sound of his phone ringing jolted him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Jinwoo. Don't let Sanha answer the phone anymore. I need some information on some recent hits."

 

* * *

  
  
"Namjoon, are you sure? We can always just leave."  
  
Hoseok murmured softly, peeking over the edge of the concrete parking structure. His soft black zippered jacket bunched uncomfortably under the strap of his dark green messenger bag.  
  
"If Keke goes down, Daehyun won't stay quiet. They think _we're_ the ones doing this, Hobi... He'll come after us. Do you really think we can run forever?"  
  
"You're right as usual, Joonie."  
  
Namjoon adjusted his headset slightly before pulling a stolen S &T Motiv K14 out of the large duffel bag at his side. He would have to replace Jungkook as their secondary sniper and back-up melee while he was injured.  
  
"On your mark, Yoongi."  
  
Down below, a man in a suit dropped like a fly. The man's partner drew his gun, aiming it approximately fifty feet too low and thirty feet too far left.  
  
_"Hehe, idiot. He's got a Ruger LC380. He couldn't hit Yoongi from there even if he was looking in the right direction. Close range, low recoil, slow reset point."_  
  
Taehyung's information was deemed void as Namjoon's bullet found it's mark in the man's neck, he dropped as quickly as his partner before him.  
  
_"Nice, Joon. I see my lessons haven't gone to waste."_  
  
Hoseok cleared his throat, Yoongi's remark stung.  
  
"We'll see who's laughing when I remove those stitches I gave you..."  
  
_"Yeah yeah. Joon, we got more incoming."_  
  
Namjoon peered through his scope, five men dressed similarly in suits ran towards the corpses.  
  
_"Oh man these guys are intelligent."_  
  
Namjoon ignored Jimin's sniggering and fired another shot, his target clutched at his stomach before collapsing into the dirt. The other men whipped around searching for the source of the bullets.  
  
Another shot whizzed through the air nailing another suit in the head. Namjoon let out a low whistle as he watched Yoongi's bullet pierce a second man in the chest. The two men dropped simultaneously.  
  
Dumb and Dumber finally took the hint and dove for cover.  
  
"Get ready, Tae."  
  
_"Roger!"_  
  
Namjoon adjusted his rifle to point at the condemned building about a block away where he knew Yoongi and Seokjin were located. Searching the rooftop, he spotted the glint of Yoongi's Barrett M98B. Confident he wouldn't be found, he turned his attention back to the ground. Stacked shipping containers provided enough coverage for Taehyung and Jimin to get close without alerting any of the suits.  
  
"Move in."  
  
Taehyung inched forward, Jimin close behind, twin Beretta M9s drawn and ready.  
  
_"Tae, two marks. Ten feet to your left."_  
  
Seokjin reported using Taehyung's new toy, a white DJI Phantom 4 drone custom fit with a thermal camera, most likely stolen. It hovered silently above the targeted building, camouflaged nicely by the gray sky.  
  
Through his scope, Namjoon watched Tae and Jimin accurately avoid the areas Seokjin had reported enemy thermal reads. As soon as Taehyung was within three yards of the main entrance, hidden behind a very conveniently placed shipping container, Namjoon gave the signal by shooting through a window on the fifth floor. The shattering glass drew the attention of everyone in the area, giving Taehyung enough cover to toss a cat shaped children's backpack in front of the entrance.  
  
The explosion took out six people total including Dumb and Dumber who had taken cover a little too close to the doorway and blasted a good sized hole in the building.  
  
"Status?"  
  
_"Single."_  
  
Hoseok snorted at Taehyung's response, the two were obviously unhurt in the explosion.  
  
"Your turn, Yoongi."  
  
Namjoon tossed his rifle over to Hoseok and pulled his Daewoo out of the duffel bag.  
  
Windows on all floors shattered as Yoongi shot anyone stupid enough to stray too close to one, his rain of bullets only stopping when he needed to reload.  
  
"Stay safe, Kim Namjoon."  
  
Hoseok sighed, watching Namjoon's back disappear down a flight of stairs.  
  
*  
  
To his left, a overly stressed Seokjin relayed the locations of thermal signatures that ventured too close to any openings Yoongi could shoot through.  
  
As seconds ticked by, Seokjin began relaying locations at a slower pace. Stopping entirely after a minute and forty-three seconds.  
  
_"Clear?"_

"Clear. Be careful..."  
  
Seokjin answered, his brow creased with worry as he maneuvered the drone closer to the building's rooftop to get a clearer video feed.  
  
Yoongi re-positioned himself slightly so he could watch Namjoon run up to Taehyung and Jimin through his scope.  
  
"I'm moving, Joon. I'm useless where I'm at."  
  
_"Stick to the plan. Stay where you are."_  
  
"I can only see half of the building from here. I'm moving."  
  
Ignoring further protests, Yoongi bagged his rifle and started down the rope ladder they had set up the previous night.  
  
Seokjin peered over the ledge, holding the mute button on his headset.  
  
"Namjoon is furious. Hurry up and get to a better position. I'm going to believe in your judgement, Yoongi. Don't destroy my faith in you."  
  
Smirking up at Seokjin, Yoongi jumped down the last couple of rungs.  
  
*  
  
Jimin entered first, making sure to kick the heads of the dead guards as he walked past. If they had time, he would come back for their wallets and any valuables.  
  
_"Jimin-"_  
  
A closed door to his right opened suddenly, a lanky man dressed in street clothes shot blindly, obviously still disoriented from the earlier blast.  
  
"Whoops!"  
  
A well aimed 9 mm bullet nestled itself within the unfortunate man's chest cavity. Jimin allowed himself a short chuckle as the man fell backwards.

 _"-On your... Right... Never mind."_  
  
"I got this, Jin!"  
  
_"Focus, Jimin. More incoming."_  
  
A shiver ran up his spine as Yoongi's rough voice graced the radio waves once more. Jimin almost missed the shot that zipped past him, the blood of a suit rounding the corner of the empty hall splattered prettily against the white wall in flowery arcs.  
  
"Ooh~..."  
  
With a slightly unhinged squeal of laughter, Jimin darted forward. With Yoongi watching, Jimin threw caution to the wind, running recklessly through the halls.  
  
"Tae, care to play a game?"  
  
He giggled breathlessly, gunning down two more faceless men without slowing his pace.  
  
_"No fair, Minnie, you got a head start!"_  
  
"I'll count your Kitty Bomb kills!"  
  
_"Game on, Minnie! Automatic forfeit if you die!!"_  
  
"Like always, Taetae!"  
  
*  
  
With Jimin and Taehyung hell-bent on winning their twisted little game, the building was cleared out in no time. Namjoon didn't even have to fire his Daewoo.  
  
_"Time to leave, Joonie. Building's clear and I just saw Jimin jump out of a fifth story window."_  
  
Through the headset, Namjoon could sense Seokjin's unamused frown.  
  
"Alright... Hobi bring the van around."  
  
Namjoon made his way to the hole in the wall that used to be the buildings steel door entrance, choosing to exit the building like sane person.

 

* * *

  
  
"We have a dinner date with Miss Kekemato tonight at someplace called 'Strawberry Milk Garden'..."  
  
Jungkook's news were met by three disgusted expressions and three ecstatic as the group spilled into the room, laying their weapons down in the corner for Tae to service later.  
  
*  
  
The 'Strawberry Milk Garden' turned out to be a small cafe surrounded by strip clubs a few blocks away from 'the Big Bang'.  
  
It's bubble gum pink walls were accented sweetly with a white trim and polished pine-wood floors, cartoon-ish strawberry decals peppered the walls and red and green blown-glass lighting fixtures shaped in the likeness of strawberries hung from a white ceiling.  
  
Yoongi was felt personally attacked by everything in the place.  
  
Disregarding Seokjin and Jimin's squealing over adorable menu options and Hoseok gushing over the tiny pink cushions attached to the white bar stools, Namjoon strode forward with purpose.  
  
Seated at the far end of the cafe, surrounded by four large men dressed in pink suits with matching black bow ties, was Kekemato.  
  
Her black bunny mask stood out against her soft pink hair and bright red painted lips. She wore black leather and large silver hoops adorned her ears.  
  
"So, I hear you're trying to save my life?"  
  
Her voice was soft and fairy-like. Very feminine.  
  
Yoongi felt Jungkook shift uncomfortably to his right.  
  
"If it'll save ours."  
  
Kekemato's laugh sounded nothing like her speaking voice, loud guffaws punctuated with equally loud snorts.  
  
"Yes, this little baby explained what was happening."  
  
She pointed at Jungkook, who was doing his best to melt into the horrid pink walls, her nails flashing gem studded red.  
  
"So glad our little misunderstanding has been cleared up... However... Your little group is still operating within B.A.P territory~."  
  
"I know where this is going and I'll have to decline."  
  
"Hmm~? What a shame... At least talk it over with your boys."  
  
The way this woman spoke had Yoongi feeling as if she held him at gun-point. Neither she or her guards seemed to be armed, yet she chatted with an immense amount of confidence.  
  
"We'll keep in touch, yeah?"  
  
Namjoon nodded curtly, making a rather stiff exit.  
  
Once they entered the awaiting van, a collective of seven sighs were released.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Taehyung and Hoseok slumped in their seats.  
  
"Joon, are you seriously thinking about operating under B.A.P?"  
  
Seokjin drove faster than usual, eager to get as far away as possible from the adorable cafe.  
  
"No... I like how we do things now."  
  
"We'll have to move..."  
  
Seokjin slowed to a stop to let a couple of street girls cross.  
  
"Yeah."

 

* * *

  
  
It hasn't been five months since relocating to a new city, it's crime rates even higher than their last home since the gangs weren't united like B.A.P, and Jimin had already managed to cause some trouble.  
  
"He touched my butt!"  
  
"You _like_ when people touch your butt!"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't shoot 'em!"  
  
Yoongi pushed Jimin against a damp brick wall, they had run out of the bloodied night club through the maze of back-streets and alleys and ended up lost. Quickly losing his patience, he glared coldly. All of his rage lost in Jimin's bubbly laughter.  
  
"Will you stop acting so crazy?"  
  
"The _world_ is crazy!"  
  
With a frustrated groan, he pulled out a burner cell.  
  
Before he could dial the number for a local cleaner, Jimin grabbed the collar of his blazer, pulling him forward until their lips crashed together.  
  
"Our job is a dangerous one. We could die tomorrow... Let's _l_ _ive_ a little longer, hmm?"

 

People wandered drunkenly from bar to bar, cars zoomed past in vibrantly colored blurs and offensively bright neon signs drew men and women into shady clubs and bars like moths to a flame. Bursts of laughter and the slurred shouts and shrill whistles aimed at scantily clad women echoed through the streets. And somewhere beneath the night sky, against the wall of some unnamed shop, the ever-present pain residing in Yoongi's chest was suddenly lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!
> 
> Note: All guns/weapons mentioned in this fic had to be researched... If I die, someone definitely needs to wipe my computer's search history and burn several unlabeled documents or I'm going to look like I was planning some kind of semi-historical assassination... └༼ ಥ ᗜ ಥ ༽┘
> 
> Who's ready for that Astro comeback!? Not me! I'm still broke and dead from BTS Wings! Fuck Yeah!


End file.
